ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Atomicsmash
Atomicsmash '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a '''Galonitok from the planet Galkon. 'Appearance' Atomicsmash is very large, surpassing Jasper's and Garnet's average height. He is more humanoid then any of the aliens and wore the similar uniform based of Steven and the character Bane from The Batman, with unique color scheme, velvet chest plate and arm braces made of powerful metal, same with the metal helmet, and the yellow line on the chest armor with a star design on it. He wore rose visor across his eyes. As for his physique, Atomicsmash's muscle builds are abnormal for normal human, which it glowed red and produced steam-like heat, and visible veins that pulses every time he flexes or gets mad. The pink squares on some of the yellow metal bands are to show the rose atomic energy surging inside. He has the total of 10 tubes, five which goes down on his spines. The Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. 'Personality' When Steven becomes Atomicsmash, both Steven and Trix's consciousness had become one, becoming serious and have quiet demeanor, often to say not a single word unless it's important. He also becomes very high temper and cause the rage influence of the two to increase 10 folds. 'Powers and Abilities' Because of his great size and mass atomicsmash has an massive amount of strength and durability. his strength being great enough to overpower a gem like jasper with little effort, or even take down a fusion like malachite. He is also able to take a lot of damage, as he could take the full force of an angered malachite without any serious injury. Despite his huge and heavy body, atomicsmash is quite agile, able to dodge attacks with quick speed and counter in the blink of an eye. Atomicsmash has a special liquid in the organic tubes coming from his body, and when he pumps the liquid through his veins his muscles well grow and make him even stronger then before. Atomicsmash can create atomic energy from his body, which he uses to punch heavily armored opponents with atomic powered attacks and super power his reflexes and strength. Atomicsmash's species seems to have a sixth sense, which allows them to understand and learn a different fighting style at an alarming speed. and they remember these new fighting style's and attacks parentally, which means even if atomicsmash times out he well still have any new fighting style he learned from battle 'Weaknesses' Because of his large size, Atomicsmash cannot fit in small places and accidentally break or smash something if he's not careful. When he used his pumps to grow muscle mass, Atomicsmash felt a great deal of pain due of the strains and pressure. 'Chapters Used In' 'Power Level' 'Trivias' *Atomicsmash's design is based of Bane from The Batman series. *Atomicsmash is an unofficial "natural predator" of Jasper, as he was able to easily one-shot her in every encounters and he was always selected by Steven when facing Jasper. **Jasper had a personal vendetta with Atomicsmash for this reason, making her the very first Gem character to harbor a hatred toward a transformation instead of Steven and Trix. *Atomicsmash had three prototype names: Heavy Fist, Musclegrow and Red Pain. The name Atomicsmash was chosen during the drawing process. *Atomicsmash is the first alien transformation to have a big role for the entire season, as Season 5 he was talked about and often used more then most of the aliens. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Exclusive Transformations Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Steven's transformations Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gem Hybrids